She's Just like that
by wisegirl0609
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are Enemies? They finally get together and have some fun. Will they know what each other's past were? Will they be there to support each other? Still demigods and PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1:LAST DAY

**First Story! Don't JUDGE!**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN PJO:(((**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Percy!Wake Up!It's your last Day of 'll go to Camp later" cried my mom. Ugh! Yes Last Day! At least I won't see Annabeth oh wait she goes to camp with me...(FACE PALM)Time to mess with her!BUUWAHHHAHAHAHA!

*Goode High*

"Hey,Yo Percy!"Grover Called"Hey, G-Man!" I replied  
"Are you Excited?"He asked me"It was until I thought of Annabeth going into camp with us"I told him with sadness "Bro,you'll get use to least you get to mess with her!" Grover said.I gave him a weak smile.I spotted Annabeth with a Yankees Time!BUWAHAHA! "Dude,Be careful" Grover warned.I got my Basket Ball and ready to hit Annabeth and when I was near,I hit her in the head and OH NO!"What is your Problem"She asked in a Mad toney voice"Obviously Anything that involves you in it!"I sneered back"I'll give you 3 Seconds to run"She Treated"Pfft!Yah right!"I told her"1-2-"I gave her the 'Yah Right' look"-3".She tackled me to the ground"Oww!"I yelled at her"I gave you 3 seconds"she explained.I rolled so she was the one on the ground now."Bring it up,WiseGirl!"I told her"It's so on Seaweed Brain".We kept Fighting until we heard the second bell for the first and Annabeth ran to our classroom(We have all classes together).We don't want detention on the last we arrived and the teacher wasn't there yet I sat down and Annabeth sat beside me."This all your fault, Seaweed Brain"She blamed"Water Boy to Kelp head to Seaweed Brain?Really?"I asked her"Seaweed Brain is better than the others"She explained"Thanks Annie!"I laugh at glared at , entered"You can do whatever you want since it's last day!"He said "Hey Annabeth!"I called out"Yeah?"She replied"Let's play Arm Westling!"I told her"Your SO gonna lose"she clasp our hands and we stared into each others eyes...She has stormy gray eyes...She pulled my hand down and I lost. I was distracted by her come I've never notice it?"I told you!you'll lose!"Annabeth told me"Whatever!"I replied back

RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

I got up from my chair and headed for Marine Biology.I saw Grover and Nico going !"Hey Grover,Nico!"I turn to my direction."Hey Percy!"Said Grover"Sup,Dude"Nico ,I gave them H-5' all walked to class.5 Minutes later came in."Class Please line up!So you can get your Portfolio"He Said.I walked to the line and suddenly Annabeth "Oh,Sorry you were here?Never Mind you don't care!"Annabeth said.I glared at her and I hear Nico and Grover's she was next I step in front of her and got the portfolio."And,That's how you do it!"I said to her and she glared at me.I sat down and took a look at the portfolio."Hey,Percy look at page 3"Silena said.I looked at it: 'Percy Jackson A LEGENDARY SWIM CAPTIN'I smiled at Silena"Hey,Ummm-Percy would you want to go to the Beach...later at Camp"She asked"Sureeee!I'll get you at your cabin after dinner"I told her she smiled and she left."Looks like Seaweed Brain got a Date"Annabeth said "Why you Jealous?"I said to her"Never! I would rather pick Luke than you" she pointed at me"Ahhh...So you like Luke"I teased"I never said that" she snap

RRINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Well...It's recess

Annabeth's POV

I hear Silena and Percy talking for some reason I kinda got Jealous..Anyway it's recess and Percy's going to tell Luke I like him...well it's true don't tell him I said that! "Hey Annabeth!" I saw Thalia waving for me to sit beside her

Percy's POV

I sat down at our table with Nico,Grover,Luke and Bekendorf "Hey I heard you have a date with Silena later"Nico said and I saw Bekendorf glaring at me"Yeah" I replied"Wait,"I told them.I went to Annabeth's table"Annie! Come here!"I told her while grabbing her hand"Dont call me that! Why?"she asked "Let's go to Luke!"I said "Wait!What!Nooo!it's not even True"She kept trying to remove her hand from mine,But she couldn' we reach there she stopped"He-y,G-uy-s!" she Shuttered to my friends"Guys,I have to tell you something. Annabeth lik-" i was cut-off by Annabeth's Tackle.I found myself on the floor and everyone was staring at us."I told you it's not true!" she said she started to pull out of the Cafeteria and everybody went back to what they're eating."I'm going to kill you later in Capture the flag!"She said Angrily"Wait! so who do you like?I swear to River Styx I won't tell!"I asked and swore"Well...It's Luke.."She said shyly for some reason I felt Jealous...Or the Goddess of love is Messing with me."Oh..Okay" I said "I'll buy you lunch?"I asked her"Yes,Please you owe me"she started walking to the Cafeteria and I bought Annabeth Lunch "I'll kill you later!"Annabeth said"Not if I kill you First"I said with a wink and walked down to my table "So...Who dose she like?"Nico said "Sorry can't tell you.."I told him and we continued eating

RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

"YEAH!One more subject it's Summer!"Nico Shouted and the Cafeteria Went Wild!I approach to Annabeth"Hey,Can I At least tell Grover?"I asked her "sure I trust him"she she walked away

*Drama Class...*

"Percy!"Shouted Grover"Sup,G-Man!"I greeted him"So what's up?"He asked "I'll tell you Annabeth's Crush..."I told him"She trust you".Grover nodded"WHO?"He asked eagerly "Luke.."I said quietly

* * *

**Nothing to say much:))**


	2. Chapter 2:LUKE

**HEYYYY! im backkkk!**

**I might not be posting the next chapters if i dont get at least 5 reviewssssssssssss!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO SPREADDDDDDD THE WORDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Ahhh...Okay I get it" Grover replied "They'd make a Cute Couple"

I glared at him, Oh No...I thought Grover can read emotions

"Someone's Jelly!"he teased

"What?!No! Annabeth?! Eww..."I told him with disgust

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, Perce"he said

"Tell what? Nothing?"I told him with a fake confidence

He gave me a disapointing look and just rolled his eyes "Oh...Percy..."he said

started to talk about our task but I didn't listen until she said "So Guys we are doing Romeo and Juliet next school year,be ready"she said

RRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

"Summer!"Some random person shouted We all started running

"Ready Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said while we were running

"Ready!"I repliedWe started running towards Thalia's car Annabeth was ahead of me by 1m So I gave my self a boost I was almost there when I tripped UGGHHH!

"Need help Seaweed brain?"Annabeth asked while her hand was gesturing to grab it So I took it and she help me up

"Come on! Let's go to Luke"I told her "Noooo!Why?"she cried "Because we go to camp with him!"I explain"Oh,Right"she said

I smiled at her and she smiled back."See you back here in 5 minutes."Annabeth told me

"Okay,let me get my stuff"I replied and we parted ways

I started to run to my house,grab all the things I need and went downstairs to say bye to my mom "Bye Mom!" i said and I kissed her cheek and went for the door.I walked to the place where me and Annabeth will meet up.I sat on a near bench and waited

Annabeth's POV

I started running to my house,grab all the things I need and change my clothes.I went down and headed straight for the door. I arrived and saw Percy sitting on a bench.I sneak up at the back and Push his Head"Owww!What the!"he screamed"Nothin' just messing with the Guy I really hate"I replied"Can we go now?"he asked with an irritated look"Yeah.."I told him. He whistle and a Pegasus went flying down at us.

Percy's POV

I'm planning to get revenge at Annabeth for what she did. When BlackJack arrived I rode on Blackjack and said to Annabeth "Aren't you comming?" She looked at me weirdly"Where do I ride"she asked "Uhh..I thought you were sm-"I stopped my self never call Daughters of Athena or the Goddess STUPID"-i mean your riding at my back..isn't obvious?" I stated"Fine"she replied. She hops on and puts her hands on my waist.I felt an electric Shock through my spine."To Camp!"I ordered Blackjack to go, a little later we were at Camp.

When we reached camp, we saw Luke in his flying shoes. Annabeth started to go a bit behind me "Hey Bro!" I told Luke and while we chest bump "Hey Percy,Annabeth!"he told us"So,you went here on Blackjack,How about you,Annabeth?"he asked"I..umm.. just hitch a ride with percy"she said to she is not stuttering,Good for a Athena Girl.

Soon we started to walk to Thalia's an Awkward silence

"So,You Guys are staying here for summer or Year round?" Luke asked

"Summer!"Me and Annabeth said together and we all started laughing.

Then,we saw Chiron Approaching us "Hello there, Percy,Annabeth and to see you!"He greeted

"Guys,I'm going to my Cabin and head for the Arena"Luke said

"I as well need to go."Chiron said leaving Me and Annabeth alone.

"I'm heading for the Beach,Want to come?"I said

"Sure,Seaweed Brain"she replied

When we reached there we sat down at the sand and Annabeth Started reading her book.I stared at her while a strand of hair fell down on her face.

"You know Annie, your really pretty. I can tell that Luke likes you back"I told her she smiled and Blush

"Thank you!"she sighed "But, i dont really think i like Luke anymore..."I looked at her with a disappointing look"Oh..okay"I replied "Yeah..." She replied."What made you change your mind,Why not like he's Perfect!"I told her

"Cause this other person who is ...never mind bad idea" she said. i gave her a glare  
Suddenly the sound of the Corhort blew.

It's Dinner time

Annabeth's POV

I have a really bad feeling about this...Percy thinks I'm Pretty and I told him i didnt like Gods Help me!What really worries me is do I like Percy...?my worst look at him Friendly,Athletic,Funny and his eyes are Charming Sea Green...Im really confused with my feelings...

I head to my Cabin Mates and I sat there think while not even touching my found.I stood up and gave it all to my mom.I went back and sat there in Chiron Blew the horn and said "This Year,We will have a Camp is supporeted and handled by the Approdite will be held here next Saturday at you Dates! And GOOD LUCK!"I sighed and didn't mind about it Im just not in to those A tall Guy with Blue eyes and Sandy Blond hair guy appeared

* * *

**This is kinda errrrr... short...**

**REVIEWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3: Having Fun

**HEYYY! I REALLYLIKE THIS CHAPTER!:)) i get sooooo KILIG(search it in google translate its filipino sorry i can't translate it in EnglishXD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO!:))**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:She's Just like that

Annabeth's POV

"Hey,Annabeth! Would Mind to take a walk with me at the beach" Luke asked "Sure.."I replied.

After a few Comfortable Silence of sitting by the beach and watching the stars Luke said

"Look at the stars,Thier beautiful! But, their not Beautiful as you!"he said. I smiled at his suddenly kiss my cheek "Would you go to the the dance with me?And after that Night I'll tell everybody I'm your Boyfriend!"He asked

"I...I..." I started to sob and ran back to my Cabin leaving Luke Alone...

Percy's POV

I was on my way to my Cabin when I saw Annabeth Crying and went inside her Cabin.I knocked on the door and she shouted

"GO AWAY,LUKE!".So Luke did this Huh?!

"it's your enemy," I replied "Percy,what are you doing here?"she tries to hide her tears,But failed.

"Don't hide it, you going to make it worst"I told starts to cry on my shoulder."

He asked me to be his Girlfriend,But I fail to Answer. I'm Really Confused!"she told me.

I gave her a warm hug"Shhh...Shhh,it's okay that happen to me before the girl rejected me,It hurts,But have to move on eventually"

I try comfort pulls away from me with leaving her tears on my shirt "Sorry!" Annabeth apologized

"Err..its fine I'm going to sleep anyway.."I playful punched my arm like nothing happened"Thanks for being The best Enemy Seaweed Brain!"She says

"I better go,It's getting late"I told waves at me and she closes the door and walk back to my Cabin

Annabeth's POV

I was still confused!Should I Yes or No? UGHHHHH!This irritating!

After hours of Thinking...

Oh Gods it's 11:59! I need to sleep!I hop on to my bed and slept with an answer

Percy's POV

I woke at 6:00 was a Saturday.I went to the Bathroom, Changed my chothes,Brush my teeth and slip on to my Converse.I went outside and took a deep breath.I started to walk towards the I got there I sat down and rested.I started to think about what Luke did to Annabeth last , Someone suprise me,That I ran towards the water and I saw who did it

"Very Funny Chase! I will get revenge on you twice!"I said with an Angry voice

"What are you doing here anyway?"I asked "I went here to read"She replied

"Soo,you okay?"I asked.I'm trying to choose my words careful so she won't be disappointed"

I do have an Answer,I tell him I used to love now things have changed.I like someone else..."she said

"Do you mind if I asked something?"she asked me.I

turn towards the water and started playing with it"No,Not at all"I told her"Why would a girl that you like would reject you or FriendZone you?To others Point of View in school, they say your Friendly,Nice,Sweet and Charming..."She said "Before at Goode,When you weren't there yet.I asked this girl named Calypso.I called her Calie. We were Best we reached 6th grade,I confess my feeling to her and asked her to be my Girlfriend..and she said she's In love with someone else...Days later rumors spread that Calie and Luke were dating.I asked Calie she said it was true...I said I was happy for inside I was hurt she loved my Best friend of us were Best friends...But I have move on."I told her"Oh,okay" she started to read again,I grabbed a big Wave of water and plan to throw it at Annabeth.I have to get ready to run.I got it and threw it at Annabeth and

SPLASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"OMG!Persus Jackson,your Are so DEAD!D-E-A-D!"she starts to Chase me around..."Your buying me a new book!"she said"It's called Revenge Annabeth!"I replied.I got a big wave and threw it at her"Oh my GoDS!"She screamed.I started to run going to camp,This was funny she was soaking wet! I Burst out laughing while running.."This isn't funny Jackson"she ran all around the Cabins,Arena,Big house,Dinning Pavilion,Stables...Everyone was looking at us...in the middle of Camp,She was able to tackle me on the ground"Gotcha!"she shouted in success "So heavy!Can't breathed that much!"I got off still holding my hands to the she stayed at my side "Persus Jackson swear on the River Styx to buy me a new book"She said "Or what?"I pulled out her dagger "Kill you!"she , there's no other choice since I can't get Riptide."I swear on the River Styx to Buy Annabeth Chase a New Book"I said while Thunder Got off me and said "Go on! Buy me now in the Camp store!".We went to the store and bought her a new copy."

Thanks,Seaweed Brain!"She we went out a Guy that I really dislike for what he did to Annabeth and me came out of nowhere...

* * *

**Please reviewwwww:))**

**Can't i at least get 10 reviews thanks:))**

**-seaweedbrain0609**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sence

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**Hey Guys! Should i stop writing this story?**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own PJO, I wish i did... :((((**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Luke.."I said softly"Hey Annabeth and Percy...May I talk to Annabeth Privately,Percy?"Luke said"Sure!"he walked to The Stoll Brothers and started arguing."So, what's your answer?" He asked with a smile"I'm afraid I love someone else,Luke...I'm so sorry"I Smile faded"It's fine,Go to Percy! Maybe he'll 'Light up your World,Nobody else' " He said with a Disappointing look and glared at Percy"Don't blame him,Percy is just my Frenemy"I told him."I see the way he looks at you...He likes You"he said"No he dosen't ask him!"I told stared to walk to him

**Percy's POV**

I walked up to the Stolls 'cause shoo me away "Hey Stolls!"I greeted"Hey Perce!"I sigh"Give me my wallet back!"I told them and they returned it "So, How it going"Travis asked"Nothing much!"I ,Katie appeared"Hey Guys!"she said "Hey Katie!"I told her "Sup!"Conner said "What are you doing here!"Travis said with disgust"I have the RIGHT to talk to my Friends Here"she pointed to me and Connor"and not you!" she screamed "Just because your a girl I can't kill you!"Travis screamed continue this until Luke and Annabeth came "Percy,May I ask you something ?"Luke asked "Sure"I replied "Do you like Annabeth?"He asked "WHAT!?"I said "I said .LI-" "I know why you said!"I cut him off"Sheesh! Her, this Freaking smarty pants! I would like!I hate her!"I stared at me like I was crazy."Sorry.."I muttered "It's fine,Percy I'll talk to you us" Annabeth did I even...UGGHHHH!

Annabeth's POV

I pulled to the side"I told you he hates me!"I shouted"Fine you win!But before I go are you sure your answer is No?"he asked"Yes,I'm sure"I said with a frown"See you tommorow then." with that Luke vanished

Percy's POV

I walking to the beach when I saw Annabeth Reading in the dark"Hey"I said softly and sat beside her "Do you really hate me?"she asked "Yes,I do...But not that much"I said with a Crooked smile,which made her smile.I laid down on the sand and Annabeth started talking about Contalations and Stuff.I didn't listen,I just stared at her until she said "What" "Nothing," i said as look at the stars"Tell me."She said not taking her eyes of me.I stayed silent for awhile until Annabeth Slap me at my arm so hard,I almost got I Heart Attack!Not really,though "Just tell me!"She said "I think you look really cute...There I said Happy!"I said and turned so she woudn't see my blush "Oh.."She said "Thanks,though" I nodded at her "I need to go now," I said to Annabeth and quickly ran back to my cabin.

Annabeth's POV

"I need to go now,"Percy said and he quickly ran away.I stared at the sea with my shock face(A/N:LoL)

When I arrived at my cabin, I thought about how many days or even maybe weeks would me and Percy have awkward moments an the weirdness that your Frenemy is admitting to you that your pretty

UGGGGGHHHHHH!

I Also hate the fact that Luke's Right! Or maybe not, he said that Percy likes me...But not thinks I'm cute I also hate the FACT I'm thinking about him!I need a rest now

* * *

**GOOD?BAD?**

**REVIEW! DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME SHOULD I STOP OR NOT...**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**

**XX-Charlie:))**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dares PART ONE

**Hey Guys! What's up? Thanks for all your reviews! **

**Daughterocathena: really? Its in you ipad homepage? That's is so awesome of you!Tell me what you want, ill do anything for you !**

**Im thinking of changing the summary it really sucks! yeaaaaaaaaaa,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! Rick Riordan does...**

**=))) and on to the fanfic!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: She's Just like that_

**Percy's POV **

Gosh! What was i thinking? Im so stupid! Stupid Brain! Grr... Im so mad at myself right now! Why am i think of thus right now?! I have training!

I got up and took i shower. I wore a Blue Shirt with black pants grabbed Riptide and went to the Arena

When i reached there, a certain familiar voice spoke "What are you doing here?" I turned around saw Annabeth.

I instantly froze.

"Seaweed brain?" I was supposed to move but failed

SMACK

"What was that for?!" I asked finally finding my voice "It was to get your attention and leaving me last night alone!"she said angrily "Well... Im sorry...what can i do? I'll do anything!"

"Fight me here, if i win you have to do 1 dare for every person i pick..so it will be 10" she explained" And if you win, we'll do the same thing but you'll pick and ask them to do it on me"

It actually a good Deal...

"Deal?"she said as her hand out "Deal!"

So we started swords made CLANG and CLING and dodges and stuff

We one like this for an hour and finally she tackled me to the ground and face were like an inch a part we stared at each others eyes and i looked away and blush

"I WIN!"she said Cheerfully"You have to do 10 Dares!"

"Uh.. Go you get up now? Your kinda killing me.."i said

"Sorry..." She said while helping me out

"So.. Who are the people?" I asked her

"Secret! Im one of them though"she said smiling

Typical Annabeth

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I already have chosen 9 people to give Percy Dares

I was heading to the beach with Nico, Stolls, Clarisse, Silena, Bekendorf, Thalia ,Grover,Katie and Chris

Thalia was given a break from the Hunters so she's here

"Hey Percy" i said

"Hey Wisegirl" he said "What up,Guys"

"They are here to help me" i said with a smirk"No way!"He freaked "Yup!"I replied "Lets start with Thalia"

"I dare you to..." She went near Percy and whispered something. When he was done Percy had a bad look on his face. I wonder what was the dare

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"I dare you to..." Thalia started to go near me "become shirtless until the end of the day"

"I'll get you for this!" I said to Thalia "You swim a lot why do you care?!"she exclaimed. I glared at her and started to take of my shirt "Why did i had to lose..." I muttered "Cause your week! " Annabeth muttered back"Whatever!" i muttered back

"Okay, Who's Next?" Annabeth asked "How about you, Katie"

"Sureeeee!" she replied and i rolled my eyes

"Soo what do you want t do to me?"i asked pointlessly

"i dare to..."

* * *

**Good?BAd?SUCKS? tell me and ill improve it :)))**

**Lav yah!**

**~Carmin~**


	6. Chapter 6: The DARES PART TWO

**Hey GUYS! Sorry for the late update.. so much stuff to do all about projects and stuff about cheering. So yahhhhh, so read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO! **

**REVIEW! :Y**

* * *

**Percy's Pov**

"I dare you to dance, 'Im sexy and i know it'! Right here in front of all of us" Katie said and they all burst out laughing

"Haha! Very Funny," i said sarcastically

Travis got his iphone and went to Youtube to play 'I'm sexy and i know it' **(A/N: they are allowed to use phones cause its Monster-free phone... XD) **when it started playing i kept doing this and that 'till the song was over. Everyone kept laughing._Great._

"Lets continue tomorrow," Annabeth suggested

* * *

The next morning we went all to the beach and sat on a circle with food and drinks with music playing

"Were staying here all day?" I asked "What do you think?"Annabeth looked at me stupidly. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Annabeth

"Okay, Who's Next?" She asked

"I'll go!" Bekendorf Sugested

"Okay," Annabeth replied

"Okay, Since your looking down" He started"I dare you to kiss the first girl you see!"

I closed my eyes, _Hard!_

"Come on, Perce!" Grover started "you have to look up soon"

"I know what to do!" Nico said with excitment

Later someone started tickling me, It was Nico

"Stop Nico!" I shouted "Only if you open your eyes!" He said

I knew tht if i open them Nico would be in front of me. So im opening it

"Fine!"

When i looked up guess who was there?

You guessed right!

_Annabeth Chase _

"Ohhhhh, You have to kiss her" Travis Pointed out

I went near her and kiss her on the cheek, I think saw a small frown in Annabeth face, _Im imagining things..._

_"Ah! Not there,Lips!" Bekendorf smirked_

"It does not say in th-" i was cut of by Annabeth

"Let get this over with,Seaweed Brain"

"Fine!"i glared at Bekendorf

I put my hand on her face and started to lean in closer. As soon as my lips touch hers she responed to my kiss. I oulled away and see her gasping for breath "How come your not gasping for breath?" She asked "Magic!" I said

"What?" Me and Annabeth noticed that the Guys were looking at us weirdly

"You guys Mak-"

"Kissed!" Me and Annabeth said in union

"You guys kissed" Nico putting Quotation marks around the word kiss "But You diddn't make a big deal about it"

"Cause it diddnt mean anything" Annabeth explained. I nodded in agreement "Yah, Right!" Thalia said as she look at Annabeth like '_Tell me later_'

"On with the dares!" Travis said

"Im next!" Silena Said with happiness Annabeth nodded at her "Eeep! Okay, I dare you tell me crush when you were 14!"

"She wasted her Dare!" I heard Connor muttered to Travis and He nodded in agreement

"Uhh..."i started "Spit it out Wimp!" Clarisse protested

Annabeth's POV

"-Your crush when you were 14" was all i heard from Silena

_I hope its me, i hopeee! I hope! Wait, What?! Stop thinking about this_

"Uhh..."i started "Spit it out Wimp!" Clarisse protested

I looked at him with Hopeful Eyes saying that _'Tell Us'_ . You see, i had a secret crush on Percy since i was twelve.

"Rachael," he said.

I looked down and frowned

"Guys, Go ahead and continue.i need to go somewhere" i excused myself

I ran as fast i could to Rachael's Cave. As soon as i reach there, i knocked several "Annabeth,What are you doing here?" She asked "Come with me!" I said dragging her with me

When we reach there Percy said "Where did you go? We've be- Oh my Gods what she's doing here?" I smrik and felt Percy glare at me "She is here to watch us!" Suddenly, i brust out laughing while the others followed except for Percy and we settled down "Boys, are so _clueless..."_

I muttered "Who's Next?" I asked "Connor,"

"Sure,Babe!" He teased and slap in the arm"Okay!Okay!Sheesh!"

"I dare you to say this to Rachael" He came closer and whispered something

"Now," Percy asked him and he nodded

He took Rachael's Hand and said "_Rachael Elizabeth Dare,My Friend and My Love._" He started "_I will love you forever and ever_" When he said my heart flip in sadness. I know that its all a Dare but, It could change feelings as well. Even though im not an Aphroditie Kid i knew things could change _alot. _I sigh and just go with it

* * *

**Some of this part is about my Bestfriend, she is really sad her ex-crush who is still not over him and played with her feelings, and he likes her pretty close friend and there's this other guy who she likes 10% has a new crush who likes him back, she is really sad like Annabeth in my story,**

**Anyway,Review! and Bai :P hihihihihihi**


	7. Chapter 7 :THE DARES PART THREE

**Hey Guys! Yea, CHAPTER 7 is here! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AND ALL THE BRANDS IN THIS WHOLE STORY!**

_Dont forget Review,Follow and Favorite_

* * *

Percy's PoV

When Annabeth, brought Rachael to the hangout, I felt nervous. I know that i liked her 2 years ago, but still it made me like her again... Her Hair, eyes, Her everything. Something me made me worried

_Annabeth_

She smiled at me happily even if i knew she wasn't okay. She acts really good whenever she wants. I know im not that close with Annabeth from the past , when you look her straight in the eye she has saddness in her eyes i gave her a look saying '_What's Wrong?' _

She just shrugged and looked away not minding me. I sighed and i guess ill talk to her later...we were done with Katie,Thalia,Connor,Bekendorf and Silena

"Guys,Next!"Nico suggested

"I'll go next!" Clarrise said "I dare you to burn Chiron's Tail with Leo's Help!"

I groan. Seriously. And they burst out laughing.

Annabeth's POV

After everyone heard Clarisse's Dare everyone burst out laughing.

"Go do it Seaweed Brain!" I said putting my thumbs up "Good Thing, Rachael is not here" i hear him muttered as he walked with Leo

He still _likes_ her.

I sighed and let it go and put a smile on my face as Percy left

* * *

An hour later,Leo and Percy showed up."How was it guys?" Nico asked "Awesome!" They both said as they high fived each other and i roll my eyes.

"Next," i said "Nico!" Percy groan and said "Nice going Wisegirl," he said sarcastically

"I dare you to a date with Rachael, The minute you wake up in the morning!" He said with excitement. My eyes grew wide put a convicing smile

Then, He started saying '_Perachael'_ "What?" I asked in confussion "Percy + Rachael = Perachael!" He said. I roll my eyes in confusion

"So you have to take her Tomorrow!" Nico explained

"Next, Grover" i said

"I dare you to.." He went near Percy and

Put an arm around him "...Take your _Best Friend _on a _Date" _He looked at me then Grover and he nodded "When?" He asked "Whenever you want," He replied

"Im a _PERCABETH!_ Supporter!" Grover said proudly

"No!" Nico Protested

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" I roll my eyes for being immature

* * *

After a 30 mins. Fight we countinued the game.

"Chris," i said and he nodded

"Sure!" Chris said" I want you to tell us after your 'dates', Which one was better?"

Percy groan as i roll my eyes

"Guys, im tired..." I complained " At least, We finished the Dares..." They nodded "Good Night, " i yelled and went to my Cabin

* * *

**GOOD?BAD?**

**Tell me, Reviewwwwww! PLease:)))))**

**STAY AWESOME!**  
**YEAAAAAAAAA! Posting the next chapter maybe tomorrow:) hheheheheeheh**

**CHERIO!**


End file.
